darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Caretaker (character)
History "Who am I? Who are /you/? That's the better question, innit? Asking me these questions, think you can know me... I invite you into my home, into the sanctuary that Gaia has provided for me? Peh! Fine! It is a penance I do, I'm sure... "I know who my mother is, a kinfolk of Rat, though I do not know my father. Knowing my mother's preferences, though, I'd say he was one of the movers and shakers Roach likes to keep around. (There, I'm talking about my mother's taste in men. I hope you're happy, you disgust...why are you turning green?) Anyways, we both lived on the streets, like usual. Normal, peaceful Gnawer life. Heh, it was nice. Quiet, like mine now... I'd steal food from the garbage, and she would have her mouth on some well-to-do lowlife to give us food for dinner. Sweet woman, my mother. Real sweet. "She knew what I was from the beginning, y'see, so we had to move close to my thirteenth. Not many to teach a child of Rat in this city. Went off to a nearby sept, the Sept of Fire and Ice, with more of our people. I was raised, trained, and Rited there. Good times. Not the best coffee, but they made good pizza. A bit warmer than here, too. "Was it dangerous over there? Ho ho, my brother, you do not know the half of it! The mountains have cold winters. Not as dangerous as over here, though. In Crystal Springs? That Namebreaker War...huh. Sure the Worldbenders and leeches had it coming to them, but the tales from here were of a massacre. Still, there was plenty to do there. Learned the ways of Rat's Children there, dug out my own den on the south side of the city, kicked a few nasty spirits out of the park for my Fostern challenge. Nothing all that impressive. "What's that? Why did I come back? That's it! Do you ever stop being this nosey? As Gaia as my witness, I swe--wait, did you hear that? *cocks his shotgun* You best run, brother. My children have awakened..." Sheet Freebies spent (45 total): :+1 Dex (5), +2 Cosmology (4), +3 Enigmas (6), +3 Gnosis (6), :Sense Wyrm (7), Name the Spirit (7), The Spirits' Displeasure (7), :Medium (2), Iron Will (3), Concentration (2), Short (-1), Bard's Tongue (-1), Haunted (-3) Specialties [[Perception|'Perception']] :Irregularties plague CARETAKER's life, so he's developed skills to immediately pick up on what doesn't belong in a scene. Be this a flicker paranormal activity in an otherwise empty graveyard, or perhaps a candy wrapper dropped in his territory by a lazy hooligan, he'll notice. And he won't like it. [[Skill: Crafts|'Skill: Crafts']] :CARETAKER has developed skills in making melee weapons of his own devising, as required for his Spirit Knife ability. His creations aren't innovative, by far, and are usually made out of junk he finds on the ground. However, that knife he's made out of an old chisel he found will be sharp and sturdy, and beware when he starts swinging his torch at you. Merits ;Merit: Medium :Whenever on hallowed ground, CARETAKER rarely ever goes without company. As a result of his Fostern challenge, a bit of his mind has always been more in tune with the more incorporeal world than most, and that world is more in tune with him. ;Merit: Iron Will : Woe betide those who take it upon themselves to try and change CARETAKER's mind, or divert him from a path once his mind has been set. ;Merit: Concentration :'Focus' has always been key to CARETAKER's attitude when regarding his duties as a Garou and a Theurge. Being surrounded by the voices of spirits, as well as what has seemed to be a string of 'bad luck' starting from his first change, distractions have always been plentiful in CARETAKER's life, and he's developed ways of shutting them out. Usually by channeling his natural stubbornness. ;Merit: Code of Honor (flavor) :CARETAKER has taken up the mantle of warding those hallowed places where the dead walk. He will not let any area that is under his watch become harmed by other supernatural forces. He considers the ghosts and spirits that haunt the world his wards, and sees them as people as much as anyone else. And, like people in the real world, ghosts are sometimes in need of punishment for wrongful actions. It's tough having children, especially when those children are incorporeal. Flaws [[Flaw: Short|'Flaw: Short']] :Napoleon Complex. 'Nuff said. [[Flaw: The Bard's Tongue|'Flaw: The Bard's Tongue']] :Perhaps it's an artifact of his ability to converse with those passed away, and gaining him a strange level of insight. Perhaps it's simply because he subconsciously needs to make himself feel taller. But sometimes, a little truth comes out of CARETAKER's mouth that's a little too close to home, whether he wants it to or not. [[Flaw: Haunted|'Flaw: Haunted']] :Starting from shortly after his first change, strange things have always seemed to happen when CARETAKER was around. Electronic devices would break, the hot water would randomly shut off, cell phones would run out of battery way too quickly. It was all attributed to bad luck at first, but recently, things have been getting weird... Like there's a person behind it all, just trying to make his life miserable. Or at least more interesting. Category:Character Archive